This disclosure relates to systems and methods of selective output for reducing power.
A dynamic vision sensor (DVS) may be capable of sensing a change in illumination of a pixel. These changes may be output as events indicating the change. Although the events may be output individually and not as frame or image, the events may be output in a temporal order. That is, the events may be output in the order the changes in the illumination were sensed by the pixels.